Don't Let It Burn, Don't Let It Fade
by Siansie
Summary: A/U fiction featuring primarily Betty and Veronica. They are strangers who have been assigned to be roommates. Betty thinks she has Veronica figured out, but time will see truly see if first impressions are always right.


17 August 2017

10:07 AM  
BC: I don't think I made the right decision…  
BC: There is a perfectly respectable college in Riverdale.  
BC: Jughead?

11:53 AM  
JJ: Sorry, I was meeting with my academic advisor.  
BC: How was that?  
JJ: That remains to be seen. For a communications professor, she's not very communicative.  
JJ: How's Barry University?  
BC: I think I've made the wrong choice. I don't know anyone here and I keep getting shuffled from one endless line to another. Right now I'm waiting behind about 23 girls waiting to get the keys to my dorm.  
JJ: You need to give Barry a chance. It has one of the best journalism programs in the country.  
JJ: I need to get going. I have to report to work study orientation. Love ya.  
BC: Love you too.

Alice looked around, "This isn't a bad dorm room. It's small, but you have a nice view of the quad." Betty shrugged, "It's fine." It really wasn't fine. Betty wasn't sure how she was going to spend the next nine months confined to this small space with a person she didn't know.

After an hour, Betty and her mom had put away all of her clothes and arranged her side of the room. "See, it's not too bad. I'll send you a few more things from your room and it will feel just like home." Betty wiped away some tears, "Yeah mom, that sounds great." Alice embraced her daughter. "I know you're scared honey, but you can do this—you're one of the strongest people I have ever met."

After some more tears and further affirmations, Alice was in her car and making the six hour journey back to Riverdale. Feeling overwhelmed, Betty slid back on her bed and looked at her phone.

4:05 PM  
BC: Mom just left and my roommate is not here yet.  
BC: Maybe she won't show up; I don't know if I would rather be alone or live with a perfect stranger.  
BC: I guess you're busy. Call when you can.

Two hours later Betty's door flies open. All she sees is a flurry of black hair, tight clothes, and bags. Betty darts up. "Can I help you with anything?" The dark haired girl looks up from her mess of bags. "Oh yeah, that would be great. My mom is trying to find a place to park, but I wanted to get in before the check-in desk closed for the night. I'm Veronica by the way." Betty extended her hand. "I'm Betty. Nice to meet you." After they were done offering pleasantries, Veronica abruptly turns around and says something about needing to find her mom. Before Betty could ask if her new roommate needed help, Veronica had flown out the door.

6:22 PM  
BC: So my roommate finally arrived. My initial impression is that she seems a bit extra.  
JJ: Oh hey, I just saw your texts from earlier. What do you mean that she seems a bit "extra".  
BC: I don't know. She barely made it to the dorm before check-in hours ended and she just had an air of chaos about her.  
JJ: Maybe it was just anxiety about starting a new place. Maybe you should give her a chance to settle in before you make any judgements about her.  
BC: I suppose your right. Did I mention that even in her chaotic state, she was absolutely gorgeous. I can only imagine there is going to be a parade of guys coming to our room.  
JJ: Maybe when Arch and I come for a visit in a couple of weeks we can hook them up so we can have some alone time…  
BC: I like the way you think. I'll try to suss out whether or not she has a boyfriend. If not, I'll try to talk Archie up. She looks like the sort who would fall for the brooding musician type.  
JJ: That's my girl. Speaking of brooding musicians, I need to get going. I told Archie I would come to some open mic night he's playing near campus.  
BC: Alright. I love you. Tell Archie I saw hi.

With that, the conversation ended. Without the distraction of her phone, Betty was able to take a look at the amount of stuff Veronica was dragging into their room. Betty was incredulous that even half of this stuff would fit on her new roommates side of the room. As Veronica was pushing in what appeared to be her last box, a stately looking woman appeared. Given that they looked very much alike, Betty could only assume this was Veronica's mother.

Once she had finished taking in her daughter's mess, the stately woman looked at Betty's side of the room and then finally at Betty. The older woman walked over to Betty and extended her hand. "I'm Hermione Lodge—Veronica's mother." Betty shook Mrs. Lodge's hand and introduced herself.

After the introductions were made, Mrs. Lodge focused her attention back on her daughter. "I told you that you didn't need to pack everything from your room. Most of this won't even fit in your half of the room." Veronica turned around red-faced. "Mom, I am well aware that most of this won't fit, but I wasn't sure what I would need. I can simply ship back what I don't need." Mrs. Lodge turned around and walked toward the door. She stopped and turned around before leaving. "Roni dear, remember that we have reservations for brunch at 11:30 tomorrow morning. Please be ready to leave by 11:00." Veronica nodded her head quickly, "brunch at 11:30, ready by 11:00." Mrs. Lodge turned around and looked at Betty. "I would love it if you would accompany us to brunch tomorrow. I would love to know more about the woman my daughter will be spending the next nine months with. Betty didn't want to go, but that not going was not a viable option. Before she could talk herself out of it, Betty heard herself tell the elder Lodge that she would love to go.


End file.
